Remus et Sirius À jamais
by comebacksirius
Summary: Remus et Sirius se retrouvent après les années que Sirius a passées à Azkaban. Ils peuvent enfin revivre cet amour qu'ils avaient dû garder enterré en eux. Mais pourrontils rester ensemble pour toujours? One-shot


Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Lecture défendue aux homophobes. J'espère que cela plaira à certains, je suis ouverte aux commentaires.

Vous noterez sûrement une différence entre les deux parties ; j'ai écrit « le soir » après « le matin » et ils ont un esprit assez différent…

P.S. : Soyez indulgents avec moi, c'est ma première fanfiction, Merci.

**Le soir**

Les enfants étaient en haut dans leurs chambres et Molly venait de quitter la pièce, emportant les derniers verres vides. Les autres membres de l'ordre étaient retournés dans leurs quartiers vers minuit. Remus et Lupin se retrouvaient pour la première fois seuls depuis bien longtemps. Ils n'avaient eu que très peu de moments l'un avec l'autre depuis que Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban.

« Enfin », dit Sirius en courant presque pendant les quatre pas qui le séparaient de son ami. Il s'arrêta droit devant Lupin et l'embrassa d'abord maladroitement. Remus le lui rendit mais avec plus de force, la main sur sa nuque, l'attirant toujours plus vers lui…

Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un venait. Ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte passionnée et attendirent que la porte s'ouvre. Fausse alerte, ce devait être Kreattur, ce maudit elfe, qui ruminait encore dans les couloirs.

Sirius dit, en essayant de paraître détaché : « Bon, il est tard, je…je crois que je vais aller me coucher, qu'en dis-tu? »

« Euh… oui bien sûr », dit Lupin dans un souffle.

Il le regarda quitter la pièce à pas lents et entrouvrir la porte de la salle à manger.

« Tu viens? » dit soudain Sirius en se retournant.

Lupin sourit, c'était l'invitation qu'il attendait. Il s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas et ils montèrent tous deux à l'étage. Sirius ouvrit la première chambre libre qui s'offrit à eux, celle qu'occupait Lupin, et il y pénétra. Il s'assit sur le lit, les mains accrochées au bord du matelas et attendit.

Lupin fit un tour de la pièce, jeta un œil à travers la fenêtre couverte de givre, sembla ne plus tenir et vint s'asseoir tout près de Sirius, sur le couvre-lit décrépit, à motifs indéfinis. Il leva le bras et passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux plus ondulés, plus courts qu'il y a 14 ans de Sirius. Il effleura du pouce la moustache de son amant, saisit son cou de ses deux mains et imprima ses lèvres sur son front, sa joue, sa bouche. Il lissa ensuite de l'index les petites rides qui pointaient au coin de son œil dans un murmure.

« Oui, j'ai vieilli. », dit Sirius, semblant vouloir répondre à ses pensées.

« Tu as embelli. », répondit Remus, sincère, avec un demi-sourire.

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina, il attira Remus vers lui et le déshabilla, enlevant aussi sa propre veste et sa chemise. Remus vit les nombreuses cicatrices de Sirius, sa maigreur. « Ils ont été si durs avec toi. Si seulement je les tenais…», dit-il. Sirius admira également le corps de Lupin, si différent de ce qu'il était avant, lui aussi avait beaucoup changé, on pouvait voir combien il était fatigué par les années mais il semblait retrouver sa jeunesse en compagnie de celui qui lui avait tellement manqué…

Toute cette semaine, ils trouvèrent des moments pour se rejoindre, ils avaient attendu si longtemps que maintenant, l'impatience de se retrouver à nouveau l'un avec l'autre menait chacune de leur journée. Bien sûr, ils étaient très heureux de passer du temps avec Harry et les autres mais leurs moments ensemble étaient des plus précieux à leurs yeux.

Cette nuit-là serait leur dernière ensemble, car Remus devrait s'absenter plusieurs mois pour la mission que lui avait confié l'ordre. Le départ imminent de Remus leur donnèrent des ailes, et cette dernière nuit fut leur plus belle nuit.

**Le matin**

Remus tira la couverture vers lui en se roulant en boule, Sirius se retrouva à découvert, son torse nu, très blanc, tranchant avec la noirceur de la chambre. Les volets clos ne laissaient passer que deux traits de lumière orangée. Sirius, qui était allongé de tout son long sur le matelas dénudé se retourna instinctivement sur le côté, enveloppant Remus de son bras. Remus entrouvrit les yeux, sourit, puis s'efforça de se rendormir. Ainsi, il se sentait à l'abri du monde, protégé de tous les regards. Il était encore tôt, le dehors attendrait. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui existait c'était les cheveux bruns de son amant, ses longs doigts minces et ses grands yeux gris, ces yeux qu'il adorait tant.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis la veille à bord du Poudlard-Express. Remus avait regardé le train s'éloigner dans un manteau de fumée, emmenant les 3 amis vers l'école où résidaient tous ses plus beaux souvenirs. Il avait pensé à Sirius alors, aux années de leur jeunesse, avant Azkaban, avant tout. Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient dès que James avait le dos tourné, personne ne savait...personne ne connaissait leur secret. Sauf une personne ; Rogue. Il les avait surpris une fois, un après-midi où ils avaient décidé de sécher les classes, sans le dire à James. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit de la cour où les arbres offraient une cachette ombragée et alors, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

C'était Sirius qui avait fait le premier pas. Ils riaient tous les deux d'une blague qu'il avait faite et Sirius s'était arrêté de rire brusquement, une lueur étrange était passée dans ses yeux, un feu. Il avait l'air grave, décidé. Il avait approché doucement son visage de celui de Remus, qui lui n'osait bouger ou prononcer une parole et il avait posé ses lèvres entrouvertes sur les siennes, d'abord timidement, puis s'attardant ensuite. Remus n'en croyait pas son bonheur. Il aurait voulu que ce moment parfait s'éternise mais c'est alors que Rogue était apparu, juste au mauvais moment, et son exclamation avait trahi sa présence.

Ensuite, il les avait fait chanter pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille lâchement annoncer la nouvelle à James. Mais James était un vrai ami, il avait compris. Il était fâché au début qu'on le lui ait caché mais il s'était adapté à la situation. Et Lily qui était si douce, si gentille, elle était tellement heureuse pour eux. C'étaient les belles années. Mais après tout s'était gâté, James et Lily avaient été tués et Sirius avait été accusé, emprisonné. Le choc avait été terrible. Mais Remus avait tenu le coup, il avait attendu et cela avait valu la peine.

Rien ne les empêcherait d'être heureux maintenant. Rien.


End file.
